Consequences
by GleeGeneration23
Summary: Garrett catches Logan in a moment of weakness, and the aftereffects have a potentially devastating effect on their relationship (and then smuttily repair it) in the same moment. This includes smutty Garrett/Logan and established slash so if that's not your thing best to stop reading now-Please Read and Review.


**Hi Everyone this is my latest story Consequences -don't ask me how I thought it up I think it might have been one to many alcohol infused nights! **

**I'd personally like to thank you all for all your kind reviews, favourites and author reviews I am grateful for it all. **

**If you have any Logan/Garrett story's please send them in because I will write them providing I have the time so...**

**in my head Garrett is secretly dominant and Logan secretly submissive in bed so this is my headcannon for that**

**This story contains Garrett/Logan heavy slash and smut so if that isn't your thing as I always say please stop reading here.** **And if you do continue to read-Please read and review x**

* * *

Consequences

* * *

Garrett sees Logan in a moment of weakness and the aftereffects of shock turn out to devastate and then (smuttily) repair their relationship.

* * *

Garrett is strangely happy. He has nothing to feel sorry for, he has a beautiful, strong, boyfriend that he loves more than life himself. He is more confident a year and a half with Logan making him feel like a king.

Logan is desperate to skip out the closet hand in hand with Garrett and the brunette boy is slightly shy about what it represents. He loves Logan but the idea of being out and proud scares him.

This is his thought process as he staggers into Math class the morning of December 12th and is granted with a sight that makes him sick. It's Logan, his Logan, kissing Sherri Hendricks. His (beard) crush. It's his boyfriend. His love, his angel in the crappy world that is life. He swallows the bitter ache in his chest, manages to look down at the book he is holding in his hand and swallows hard. He goes to his seat completely oblivious to the look of horror that Logan shoots him, oblivious to the desperation taking hold of Logan's mouth, completely oblivious to anything but the tears that are forming on his eyes.

He manages to get through the rest of class ignoring the desperate looks that Logan sends him and the notes that are passed to him, but it's by the skin of his teeth.

* * *

Logan cornered Garrett at lunch. Lindy, Jazmine and Delia are all in a late Art Class so Logan simply grabbed Garrett's arm and drags him into the toilets that Garrett had customised.

"Garrett" he half croaked and Logan is proud that he makes it through the word before his voice cracks. He wants to tell Garrett everything, about how he woke up with the realisation that he wanted to be in a relationship with Garrett even if that means that he has to face the football team. Even if that means he has to face his parents. He really needs to make Garrett understand that Sherri caught him by surprise and that Garrett was the only one he wanted, had ever wanted since he was six. Garrett turned to face him and Logan swallowed at the look on his boyfriend's face.

Garrett's face was blank of any emotion. There was nothing there that reminded him of the man that he had fallen in love with. He was just a blank shell. "Garrett Love" he whispered uncaring of what happened or who saw them. All that mattered was that his boyfriend (because he would always be his boyfriend) still wanted to be with him. "She kissed me" he said wringing his hands.

* * *

Garrett gazed at him flatly. "You kissed her" he said unflinching at the stricken look on Logan's face. "You took a year's worth of a relationship, my first love, the first man that had ever touched me and kissed me and made love to me and you poured it down the drain when you let her kiss you-and you did let her kiss you Logan, you let her press her bright pink lips on yours and you didn't press away."

* * *

There was a moment where Logan was sure that his knees was going to buckle. He knew that Garrett was right, deep down he still wanted to stay in the closet-still wanted the secret meetings that happened between the two. Still wanted to be part of the closely guarded secret that had controlled the two of them for nearly a year. But this was it. This was Logan about to lose the love of his life because he couldn't keep his libido in control. While he had been insistent that he wanted the two of them to come out of the closet-to be able to hold Logan's hand in the hallway, he had also wanted to curl up in bed with his boyfriend and remain oblivious to the world. His head was a mess, and all he wanted was Garrett to put his arms around him and tell him it was going to be alright.

* * *

At the moment looking at his boyfriends face Garrett felt something rising in his face that was an unfamiliar emotion to him. He wanted to hurt Logan. He was oblivious to Logan's mental agony all he wanted was to ensure that the knot in his throat-filled with betrayal and anguish was placed in Logan's throat. That he could feel what it was like to truly lose your only rock in the dark stormy sea that was life.

"I hate you Logan" he spat for once not caring about appearing weak and taking a deep personal moment of vindictive satisfaction at the look on Logan's face, because at that moment his (ex) boyfriend looked like he had been smacked across the face by something heavy and blunt. His face had drained of blood and he his hands had fallen limply at his sides. And Garrett loved every minute of inflicting Logan with pain.

"You kissed another person Logan" he hissed "You kissed a girl for Christ's sake after promising me that I was the only one for you, after you got a god-damn tattoo in honour of me, and you pissed on the last year, by cheating on me Logan-and don't tell me you didn't want it. You and I both know a part of you loved the idea of being 'normal' instead of the dorky nerd that never has a date"

By the time Garrett had finished his speech Logan was crying. His big blue eyes wide and wet, tear marks trailing down his face in silver strings of water.

"Garett" he moaned reaching like a supplicant for Garrett's hands only to whimper when he pulled them away. "Please Love" he whispered voice cracking over the syllables.

"I hate you Logan" Garrett said flatly wanting the last word (and even though his heart was breaking and his hands shaking and clammy sweat was working down his back) and it was then that he uttered the damning words "We are through Logan" he said flatly ignoring Logan's soft cry of anguish "I never want to have anything to do with you romantically again" And with that he turned around walked out the bathroom, and when school ended he was rather proud of the fact that he managed to drive home without crying.

* * *

In all honesty Garrett thought he was doing rather well. Bar the three nights over the weekend where he cried himself to sleep at night. He managed to ignore the phone calls and messages from Logan and deflected any messages from anyone else by claiming he was sick. And he was-heart sick.

It was all going to plan when Lindy cornered him after first period. Logan she had explained to Jazmine who had told the teacher (not that Garrett was paying attention) was sick and couldn't get out of bed.

"Did you and Logan have a fight?" she asked twirling a piece of her blonde hair in her left hand, "I'm only asking because he can't get out of bed, and his cold seems like crying, he's pale Garrett, he's lost weight, he's crying all the time and I couldn't get him out of bed all weekend-he looks like he aged ten years in the last three days"

Garrett shook his head ignoring the way his heart throbbed painfully at the mental image of Logan riddled with pain. "All I saw was him kissing Sherri" he said the name leaving a bitter taste in his mouth "He seemed to be enjoying it" he added as an afterthought. Lindy blinked but then snorted "Oh that doesn't surprise me" she said scathingly "Sherri's been after me since the second she realised that I had won after the dance, it doesn't surprise me that she took her anger out on Logan. Probably thought that catching sight of her and Logan kissing would kill me."

She shook her head and walked off to class ignoring the look of horror that had formed on Garrett's face at her words. Could it be possible that Logan didn't really want to break up with him? That the kiss with Sherri was just a simple way of her getting back at Lindy and Logan had simply been in the wrong place at the wrong time? In that moment he made a snap decision and school be damned he raced out the door, straight for his car.

* * *

Logan was a mess. He couldn't remember the last time he had eaten something solid. He thought that maybe Lindy or his mom had forced him to eat some toast but it had tasted like cardboard and he had only managed a few bites before dry heaving.

He didn't remember much from the previous Friday other than he had collapsed in the aftermath of Garrett's harsh words. He had crawled to the toilet and had thrown up most of what was in his stomach including what he suspected as most of his stomach lining. He had staggered home only to collapse into bed in a grey jumper of Garrett's (that he had left the last time he was here and smelled like him and maybe gave the impression of being wrapped in Garrett's arm providing he closed his eyes hard enough)

He couldn't see, couldn't think or hear past the faded roar that was his mind. He had lost his boyfriend and best friend in the space of an hour all because he had bottled it up in front of the cool kids.

* * *

Logan's mind had been conquering up images of Garrett all weekend long and he had steadily been tortured by images of his love ranging from the cute and domesticated to the angry and hurt. He could even smell Garrett.

Right now he opened his tired eyes to see the man in question standing at the foot of his bed watching him with wide eyes, and Logan wanted to cry again only he thought he might be all cried out. "Logan" his boyfriend (always boyfriend-never ex) said gently coming to the top of the bed and stroking Logan's hair softly away from his temples "Love" he whispered and Logan just sobbed-because he knew he would never hear that again.

"Please don't leave" he pleaded hiccupping and reaching for Garrett's arm with shaking hands expecting it, like all his other visions to go straight through it. "Stay Garett please, just stay with me please" he half shut his eyes in longing, choking back his sobs wanting nothing more than these visions to be true.

Logan looked up as his hand meet skin. Standing there was Garrett looking at him with a soft expression that he always use in post sex bliss. Where they would be in each other's arm's fingers laced together and uncaring of how sticky and messy they were with each other. It was just the two of them in their own little bubble. That meant only one thing. Garrett was here, he was really here.

Logan broke, he grabbed Garrett's hand and pulled him forwards onto the bed wrapping both arms around him pulling into his arms nuzzling his face against the hollow of Garrett's neck and inhaling the scent that he thought was lost to him. He was choking on sobs that seemed to be ripping themselves out from his throat.

* * *

"Shh" Garrett said rocking Logan back and forth feeling his heart hurt from the whimpers and sobs that Logan was expressing himself with. "I'm here love I promise you I'm here" Logan pulled back slightly eyes red and face white "She kissed me Garrett" he said his voice catching in his throat "She kissed me and I promise you that I didn't want it-I only wanted you and I was confused about coming out even if I did promised you even if I pressure you, please I'll do anything to make it right, I promise I'll do anything in and out of bed…"

He was cut off by Garrett shushing him gently. "You don't have to do or say anything to me Logan." He said linking their hands together watching the look of hope that flittered onto his boyfriend (and yes that felt good to say again) face as he stared down at them. "I know that Sherri manipulated you to get back at Lindy and I'm sorry that I didn't see it sooner can you forgive me?" he asked. "And we can be together again"

Logan nodded once head bobbing up and down enthusiastically "Yes, Yes please" he said sagging into Garrett's arm forcing their lips to meet in a desperate kiss that sent the pair of them spiralling with lust and love.

* * *

Several hours later the two of them pretending to be doing homework but really cuddling in bed Logan turned to Garrett his voice teasingly light. "You know I meant what I said when I promised you anything in bed" Garrett snorted rubbing his nose against Logan's "I think you should ask me to do anything in bed" he said smiling brightly. Logan grinned wickedly "There is…" he said shyly "Something I want you to do more than anything" and with that he leaned over and whispered in Garrett's ear.

Eyes widening Garrett only just managed (by a sheer force of will) to keep his instant hard on under control.

"I think we can manage that" he gasped trying to banish the thought in his head while Logan's family was downstairs.

* * *

The day where Garrett was inacting Logan's darkest fantasy started like any other. Logan had been desperate to start in the middle of the night and Garrett was lucky he had managed to control his boyfriend (submissive) instincts till morning till Logan had some food down him.

Garrett had had a shower and was upstairs after a leisurely hour and a half watching TV before he went upstairs to his bedroom. There Logan lay and the look of him was enough to make Garrett's mouth water.

* * *

Logan was laid flat on his back his hands tied to the headboard of his bed with Garrett's belt. He was stark naked but for the black blindfold that was around his eyes, and the black fabric tied across his mouth. Running his eyes down Logan's body Garrett was rewarded with the sight of the black cock ring that was stretched around his seven inch dick.

Logan was moaning around the gag drool dripping down his chin and tears were mingling with the sweat that was dripping down his face and beading down his face. That might have had something to do with the vibrator up his ass ranging from just grazing his prostate to full on vibration, and the spreader bar between his legs was the only thing keeping him from turning over and rutting against the sheets like a starved dog.

Garrett couldn't believe it when Logan had told him his deepest fantasy was to be tied down and teased until he cried. While he knew his boyfriend was sadistic, masochistic and submissive he never thought he would allow this.

Gently he reached over and pushed the gag out from Logan's mouth, the second it was out Logan's red rubbed raw lips his boyfriend formed the word Garrett mouthing it over again and again.

"Garrett" Logan said his voice breaking with lust. "I love you" he said a couple of tears slipping down his face. Garrett grinned shucking his clothes, and bending over and pressing a kiss to Logan's nipple watching the love of his life scream as the vibrator in his ass moved in voltage.

Softly he moved over to detach the spreader bar and then the gag and vibrator watching the blonde boy thrusting upwards in the moment. "I know baby" he crooned placing a gentle kiss on the black meatal that was snapped on Logan. This resulted in the Logan bucking up, nearly knocking one of Garrett's teeth out.

He gently slipped off the cock ring in the exact moment that he slid into Logan, watching his boyfriend moan and thrust up to every one of Garrett's thrusts. Untying the belt as he felt the end rushing nearer and nearer and he untied the blindfold over Logan's eyes watching as the blue (and the black diluted pupils) grew brighter "I love you Logan" he said grinning against Logan's lips as his body went limp.

Logan had brought their hands together and had managed to kiss one of Garrett's fingernails before his eyes rolled back in his head, as he came all over Garrett's hands. "That was hot" Logan breathed as Garrett slumped over onto his body. "Thank you" he said briefly. Garrett laughed wrapping himself into the plaint body of his boyfriend "I love you Logan" he said kissing his boyfriend "I love you too" came the sleepy reply.

* * *

In the morning the two of them would talk seriously about the pros and cons of coming out and the two of them would realise that no matter what was decided their relationship would never be the same. But they had survived

* * *

And nothing really mattered but the fact that they had each other. No matter what the consequences would be.

* * *

**Please Read and Review and ignore the horribly written smut **


End file.
